Le Pull Favori de Mabel
by Maple Princess
Summary: TRADUCTION. Mabel Pines aime tous ses pulls, mais un d'entre eux a une place spéciale dans son cœur. Avertissement : images dérangeantes. Fic originale par mumbling mice.


_Note : Voici la traduction du one-shot de __**mumbling mice**_** - **_que je remercie de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte_ **-**,_ que j'ai adoré, bien que n'étant pas une fan du genre horrifique. Elle est tellement géniale que j'ai voulu la traduire pour que tout le monde en profite :)_  
_Voilà le lien vers l'histoire originale :_  
_ s/8498190/1/Mabel-s-Favorite-Sweater_

_Voilà, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Mabel Pines possède trente-six pulls ; elle les a tous tricotés, et elle les porte tous. Tous sans exception. Même ceux qui sont abîmés et ne lui vont pas très bien. Même ceux dont la laine gratte et dont les manches n'ont pas la même longueur. Même ceux qui ont rétréci au lavage. Elle les porte tous.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle dit.

En réalité, Mabel porte seulement trente-cinq pulls. Le trente-sixième, jamais. Il n'est pas fait pour être revêtu. C'est un pull spécial. Un pull délicat. Un qui mérite respect et douceur et d'être humidifié régulièrement. Il n'est pas fait pour être revêtu. Pas dehors. Pas près de personnes qui ne seraient pas capable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Mabel est incomprise en son temps.

Elle a fait ce pull pour une raison très spéciale ; en l'honneur de son pauvre frère jumeau perdu depuis longtemps, Dipper, qui s'est aventuré dans les bois les yeux grand ouverts et n'est jamais revenu.

Pendant des semaines ils l'ont cherché. La seule chose qu'ils purent trouver fut son chapeau, salement amoché. C'est ce qu'ils ont mis dans le cercueil quand ils ont finalement décidé qu'il était mort.

Mabel se souvient quand ses parents et la police l'ont faite assoir pour lui dire que son frère ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait acquiescé gravement, mais avait déjà commencé le pull en l'honneur de Dipper il y a bien longtemps. Elle en savait plus qu'ils ne le croyaient, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se vanter, alors elle avait prétendu qu'ils lui disaient quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas encore.

Mabel se souvient aussi de son oncle Stan dans la cuisine à minuit, buvant du scotch directement à la bouteille et se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle se souvient de son père tirant des assiettes du buffet et les écrasant au sol. Elle se souvient de sa mère empruntant des livres à la bibliothèque au sujet de jumeaux dotés de pouvoirs psychiques et pouvant communiquer de par delà la tombe.

Ce qui est drôle à propos de tout cela – c'est qu'ils le _peuvent_. Mabel le tient pour acquis. Elle a déjà parlé au pull spécial de par le passé, le passant sur son bras et sentant presque le battement rapide du cœur d'un petit garçon paniqué pulsant contre son poignet.

Cela pourrait être quelque chose de surnaturel. Comme cela pourrait simplement être son esprit lui jouant des tours, associant les veines délicates parcourant le pull avec le concept de la circulation sanguine.

Mabel et Dipper étaient proches. Les jumeaux le sont bien souvent. Mais quand elle passe précautionneusement le pull sur son corps, sentant the le lourd cramponnement de la chair contre sa peau1, elle sait qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches.

Son pull spécial a un motif sur le devant, comme tous les autres. C'est la Grande Ourse2. C'est tout comme la tâche de naissance que son frère avait sur son front – en fait, c'est exactement celle-là. Elle en trace doucement les contours avec son doigt et sent les lignes de l'inquiétude toujours enchâssées dans la peau.

Dipper avait toujours été un anxieux. Il était paranoïaque à propos de quasiment tout.

En revanche, son livre avait raison.

On ne peut faire confiance à personne à Gravity Falls.

* * *

1En anglais, «the heavy cling of flesh against her frame ». J'ai choisi de traduire "frame" par "peau", car je dois admettre que c'est ce qui me semblait le plus coller avec l'esprit de la phrase.

2 En anglais, « la Grande Ourse » se dit "the Big Dipper", d'où le surnom de Dipper.


End file.
